Grundherrschaft (England)
Die Grundherrschaft in England wird anfänglich durch den altenglischen Ausdruck hám (anglo-norman. manerium, nengl. manor) charakterisiert, was den Zentralhof bzw. den Landsitz einer Grundherrschaft bezeichnet. Beschreibung In einer Chronik aus dem Jahre 1001 A. D. lesen wir, dass die Wikinger Taunton verbrannten und auch viele andere gute Landsitze (hámas). Mitunter werden auch andere Ausdrücke gebraucht. So spricht z.B. König Eduard der Bekenner in einer Urkunde von 1053 von dem cotlíf in Islip, in welchem er geboren wurde und das er der neugestifteten Abtei von St. Peter in Westminster (Westminster Abbey) schenkte Thorpe, Benjamin. Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (Internet Archive). London, Macmillan 1865. S. 368. Schon unter König Eduard (1042-1066) erscheint das ganze Land laut dem Domesdaybuch in maneria verteilt. Allerdings sind manche der manors ('Landsitze'), die in der Abteilung terra regis ('Königsboden') aufgeführt werden, nicht viel mehr als Bezirke, die unter der unmittelbaren Hoheit des Königs standen (z.B. das Gebiet zwischen Ribble und Mersey, das jetzige Lancashire Dd. I, 269, c, d). Arten von Landgütern Anhand der feudal gefärbten Beschreibungen lassen sich mehrere Typen von normannischen maneria ('Landgütern') unterscheiden. Die ökonomischen und sozialen Formen, die unter der allgemeinen Bezeichnung „manor“ zusammengestellt wurden, waren dabei mannigfach. Die Mehrzahl der Landgüter bestand aus einem Kreis von Hintersassen, die sich um eine mäßige domaniale Gutswirtschaft mit ihren Hufen gruppietren und durch ihre Fronen und Abgaben die Gutswirtschaft des Grundherrn unterstützen (ein Beispiel aus hunderten ist Segenehou in Bedfordshire Dd. I, 216, a). Mitunter entstanden in dieser Weise sehr große Güterkomplexe, z. B. Leominster in Herefordshire Dd. I 180, a. Zuweilen schrumpfte aber auch ein manerium zu einem winzigen Gütchen zusammen, z. B. Chinedecome in Dorset, wo zwar 10 Thegne saßen, aber wo nur ein Pflug beschäftigt war Dd. I 84, d. Mitunter überwogen die grundherrlichen Renten sehr bestimmt die eigne Domanialwirtschaft und die mit ihr verknüpften Fronden, so dass das manoriale Zentrum, der Herrenhof, eigentlich zu einer Rechnungsstelle wurde, in der die verschiedenen Gefälle und Einkünfte eingesammelt und kontrolliert wurden, z. B. Costesseyc in Norfolk Dd. II, 145, a. Soken Eine zweite scharf gekennzeichnete Gruppe von Landgütern wurde durch die Soken gebildet. Das waren Länderkomplexe, deren freie Haushaltungen einem Lehnsherrn zu Gerichtsgefällen und sonstigen kleineren Abgaben verpflichtet waren, aber in gar keiner oder in sehr schwacher agrarischer Abhängigkeit von ihm standen. Diese Soken waren besonders in den dänischen Gebieten häufig und umfassten große Bezirke. Unabhängige Hintersassen Eine dritte Art bildeten die nicht sehr seltenen Fälle, in denen die Hintersassen zwar als gewöhnliche Villanen (nicht-adlige Landbewohner) und Kleinbauern (bordarii) verzeichnet wurden, die aber ihre Wirtschaft unabhängig von einem unmittelbar überragenden domanialen Gut führten und offenbar dem Grundherrn nur zu Abgaben, nicht aber zu Fronen verpflichtet waren, z.B. Ospringes in Kent. Administrative Zentren Was das administrative Zentrum anbetrifft, so sind außer ags. hám und cotlíf noch héafod-botl (Haupthof) und berewíc zu erwähnen. Das ags. berewíc bezeichnet ursprünglich die Vorratskammern und Speicher der domanialen Verwaltung (von ags. bere = 'Gerste, Korn'). In der entwickelten Terminologie des 11. Jh. wurden der aula oder curia (hall) des Haupthofes die berewíca als Nebenhöfe koordiniert. Eine Variante der letzteren boten die sogenannten Herdewicks, die sich durch ihren Namen als Nebenhöfe in Gegenden mit Weidewirtschaft kennzeichnen. Die aula oder curia war nicht nur die Hauptstätte für Einsammlung und Aufspeicherung der Gefälle, Vorräte und der Sitz des Herrn oder seines Verwalters, sondern auch die Stätte der Gerichtsverhandlungen und der wirtschaftlichen Zusammenkünfte der Bauer (vgl. Dorfverfassung). Entwicklung Die altenglische Grundherrschaft wird durch die Verknüpfung von politischer Gewalt, Grundbesitz und ökonomischen Befugnissen charakterisiert. Diese Ausbildung erfolgte in mehreren Entwicklungsfäden. Hausgewalt Zum einen stand in England, wie überhaupt in germanischen Ländern, dem Hausherrn immer eine gewisse Gewalt im Kreise seiner Hausgenossen zu. Der herdfeste Mann (heorðfæst) hatte Autorität nicht nur über Frau, Kinder und Sklaven, sondern über alle Leute, die ihm folgten (folgere folgaþ). Er beschützte sie vor Vergewaltigung durch Fremde, haftete aber auch für ihre gute Aufführung. Deshalb gebührte ihm einerseits ein Teil der Bußen für Missetaten, die an ihnen verübt worden waren (manbót), andererseits wurde das Prinzip der polizeilichen Haftung für diese in mehreren Gesetzen klar ausgesprochen (z.B. bei Ine von Wessex, 22). Durch das Institut der Kommendation, die in den unruhigen Zeiten stark um sich griff, und auch durch die Bildung von bewaffneten Gefolgen wurde diese Hausgewalt mächtiger Leute nach verschiedenen Seiten hin ausgebildet. Immunität Eine zweite Wurzel der feudalen Grundherrschaft ist in der Immunität zu sehen, die sich bei den Engländern entwickelte, besonders in der Vergebung vom Recht der niederen Gerichtsbarkeit mit der bekannten Klausel - sak (Gerichtssache), sóke (das Suchen, Aufsuchen des Gerichts), toll (Zoll), táam (Verhandlung von Fällen, wo einer sich auf den anderen beruft - „zieht“), infangene-þéof, útfangene-þéof (Diebstahlsklagen). Besonders mächtigen Großen wurden auch wichtigere Sachen wie das Blutvergießen (blódwíte), Friedensbruch (griþbreche) und selbst hin und wieder Hauseinbruch (hámsócn) und Wegelagerung (foresteal) überwiesen. Die Regierung strebte im 10. und 11. Jh. danach, den Landherrschern (landríca) zu einer Art notwendiger und allgemeiner Institution zu machen, um in jeder Gegend sich auf diese aristokratischen Gerichtsgewalten stützen zu können. So wird z. B. in der Dorfschaftsordnung Eadgars von England (959-975) ein Teil der Buße für unrechtmäßige Aufnahme von Vieh dem Landherrscher zugewiesen. Im Bruchstück von der Verlobung wird den Sippen, die Mädchen außerhalb der Gewaltkreise eines Landherrschers verheiratet haben, geraten, durch einen förmlichen Vertrag gewisse Rechte derselben auszubedingen (beweddung, 7). Ökonomische Verhältnisse Eine dritte Richtung, in der die feudale Grundherrschaft in England vorbereitet wurde, bildeten ökonomische Verhältnisse. Durch Ansiedlung von Kolonen und Unfreien wurden von alters her abhängige Hufen geschaffen, die nach gewissen gewohnheitsmäßigen Grundsätzen organisiert, regiert und ausgenutzt wurden. Wieviel von diesen Hintersassenstellen auf villae der römischen Zeit zurückgehen, läßt sich nicht beurteilen. Zwar haben die römischen Gutsherrschaften durchaus Tradition in dieser Richtung zurückgelassen, doch nicht alle agrarischen Vorgänge der altenglischen Zeit lassen sich lediglich von römischen Vorbildern ableiten. Die Bildung von geordneten Bauernstellen war durch die Verhältnisse der damaligen Naturalwirtschaft gegeben und vollzog sich auf romanischen wie auch auf germanischen Grundlagen, ohne aber die Wirkungen des dorfgenossenschaftlichen Lebens zu unterdrücken oder zu verwischen. Die hofrechtlichen Elemente vermischten sich mit den dorfrechtlichen, und beide Seiten der damaligen Grundbesitzverhältnisse wirkten eng zusammen. So zeigt z.B. das Domesdaybuch, wie neben unfreien Gutsangehörigen auch freie Hintersassen zu der Bevölkerung der Grundherrschaften gehörten (vgl. ceorl). In der Gleichung des Vertrages von Wedmore zwischen Alfred dem Großen und Guthrum aus dem Jahr 878 wurde dem dänischen Freigelassenen (leysing) der englische Gafolgelda (Abgabenpflichtige) gleichgestellt. Im 10. und 11. Jh. nehmen die Grundherrschaften des Königs, der geistlichen Körperschaften und der weltlichen Großen oft einen Charakter an, der an die späteren Erscheinungen der feudalen Zeit in allen Einzelheiten erinnert. So ist die berühmte Schilderung der Rectitudines singulorum personarum Leo, Heinrich: Rectitudines Singularum Personarum (Internet Archive): Nebst einer einleitend Abhandlung über Landansidlung, Landbau, gutscherliche und bäuerliche Verhaltnisse der Angelsachsen (1842). Hrsg. E. Anton, 1842., offenbar für die Verwalter königlicher und kirchlicher Güter abgefasst Liebermann, Felix. Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Bd. I, S. 445.. Ein interessantes Beispiel einer altenglischen Gutsordnung gibt ferner die Beschreibung der Abgaben und Dienste in der Grundherrschaft Tidenham in Gloucestershire, die dem Kloster von St. Peter zu Bath gehörte Codex diplomaticus App. 452. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 333 ff. (Grundherrschaft, § 4 ff.) * Maitland, Frederic William. Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. University Press, 1907. * Seebohm, F. The English Village Community (Internet Archive). London, Green, And Company 1883. * Vinogradoff, Sir Paul. The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). 2. Auflage. London : Verlag Sonnenschein, 1909. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Staatswesen in England Kategorie:Lehnswesen Kategorie:Rechtswesen